


Just let go

by marytyler_perry



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Confessions, F/F, NSFW, Older Woman/Younger Woman, One Shot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marytyler_perry/pseuds/marytyler_perry
Summary: Sometimes you just have to deal with things in your life and Miranda realized that she can't do it alone no matter how strong she pretends to be.





	Just let go

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write a little bit of feelings for our ladies, I'm not sure if i succeed but I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Your comments are welcomed.
> 
> I don't own the characters they belong to Fox and Lauren Weisberger. I don't make $

The front door of the townhouse opened and Andy made her way inside across the foyer, her stilettos clacking on the wooden floor, the duties for the day were coming to an end when she hung the dry cleaning and placed the book on the table with the flowers, she was making her way out when she heard Miranda calling her from her studio.

"Andrea?" the editor summons and the brunette pick up the book from the table and clutch it to her chest to brace herself for impact. She isn't afraid of Miranda but to be in her presence makes her nervous and uneasy sometimes, the cold look of the fashion queen's eyes and the tone of her voice have some sort of way to get under her skin, Andy takes a deep breath and heads to the room where Miranda is.

The young woman expected to find Miranda sitting in her office chair but instead she was sitting in the loveseat near a fireplace that was off "you have the book?" the editor asked not even looking up, her eyes were fixed in the scotch bottle in front of her placed in a small table, Andy saw a glass cradled up in Miranda's hands. 

Gulping down the remains of the scotch Miranda set the glass in the table and takes the book as Andrea hands it to her, the editor just place it aside and refills her glass. The young woman stared at the editor and gathering courage she asked softly "Miranda, is there anything else I could do for you?" with a cold "that's all" the fashion queen dismissed her and Andy just duck her head and closing her eyes she walked out. 

Andrea didn't want to disturb the editor, she looked a bit upset and pensive. The young woman went home thinking about Miranda and how lonely and tired she looked, this made Andy's heart clench.

The next night, the same scenario happened, Miranda called her to bring the book to the studio where she was sitting with again the bottle of whiskey in front of her, glass in her hand and stretching to grab the book. Andrea walked to her and handed the book, the editor was about to dismiss her again when Andy spoke "You can trust me" the tone was reassuring and somehow friendly, the brunette wanted to let Miranda know that she could tell her what was upsetting her, that Andy would listen and she will offer her support, even though she was just an employee.

The fashion queen raise her head and looked Andrea to her face for the first time in the evening. Miranda just let out a mocking huff and shook her head. The brunette asked again "is there anything else I could do for you?" Andrea was sure Miranda was about to whip out her classic _ 'please, bore someone else with your questions' _ but before she could say it Andy sat in the loveseat and took the old-fashioned glass out of Miranda's hand.

Putting the glass on the little piece of furniture in front of them Andrea spoke again "Miranda I know there's something upsetting you, is good to talk to someone when that happens, maybe i am not the most adequate or even the one who you want to talk but I'm here and as i said you can trust me" the young woman tried not to let the sound of her voice shake. Miranda grimaces and goes to reach for the glass again but Andy grabs her arm avoiding it. 

Miranda rolling her eyes she slumps in the backrest, putting her elbow in the armrest rubbing her forehead with her eyes closed she speaks "Andrea, go home" Andy just moved to sit closer and says "none of that, just talk to me, I won't be going anywhere until you say what's bugging you". Miranda just looked away avoiding the young woman's brown eyes, the editor lets out a sigh and clears her throat. "I miss my daughters, they are with their grandmother this weekend and probably for the rest of the month, their father wants it like that and i'm starting to think the girls want it too, I mean what's the fun in here?" Miranda said waving her hand in the air then she continued "if not were for Patricia and Cara I'll think they loathe to be here" the fashion queen gulped and rubbed her temple, Andy was looking at her now completely understanding Miranda's despair. 

"Don't say that" the brunette murmured, in a low voice she continues "I'm sure they enjoy being here with you, they are just little girls, I mean they like to stay with their grandparents I know i enjoyed…" the editor interrupted Andy to say "That's the problem, I'm not here with them, I'm always at the office and whenever I'm here Im working too and I do believe frankly they just had enough of their mother being a workaholic" the silver haired woman shrug. Andrea just stares down and says nothing, it's getting hard for her not to try hug Miranda, she knows it will help more than anything else she could say but she just lifts one of her hands and lightly places it in the editor's shoulder.

The fashion queen grunt and Andy removed her hand, the brunette put a lock of her brown hair behind her ear and remain in silence. Miranda took a deep breath and said in a low voice "Then the fights between me and Stephen my second husband, my inability to maintain a relationship" Miranda let out a sad laugh and continued "I divorced him and it took longer than I expected and it was a nasty divorce, that prick wanted to take as much as he could from me" the silver haired woman closed her hands into fists, the anger was clear.

"I'm so sorry Miranda" the young woman looked at the silver haired woman and a little apprehensive about it she was about to take Miranda's hand but the editor folded her arms, Andy just entwined her hands and placed them in her lap. "You think this is pathetic, I mean how could you not and that I deserve what I got." Miranda said not looking Andrea.

The brunette frowned and said firmly "I'll never think you're pathetic, nor do I believe you deserve this, you are a woman who feels just like everyone else and contrary to everything you may think, I care" Andy let slip from her mouth that last part hoping that Miranda won't misunderstand it.

"You do, huh?" Miranda said looking up, still not meeting Andy's eyes, "well, yeah" the young woman said trying to swallow the lump in her throat. Miranda smooths her skirt and leans to take the scotch bottle to pour some in her glass, Andy didn't stopped her this time, the editor chugged down the brown liquor and licked the remains of the whiskey in her lips. 

"It's getting late Andrea, you should leave " Miranda was dialing up maybe Roy or a cab when Andrea said "My boyfriend and I broke up too, I feel that I'm disappointing my parents for not pursuing a lawyer's career like them, all my friends criticize me for spending way too much time in my job and to be honest I sometimes feel homesick." The brunette stood from the loveseat and buttoning her coat she was about to take a step when Miranda blurted out "You know I haven't gotten laid in over a year now?" the fashion goddess realizing what she just confessed fidgeted with her bracelets and avoided all eye contact to try to hide her embarrassment.

Andy not knowing where to look just grips the ties in her wool coat and tries to think of something to say but her mind is blank and her lips dry, maybe she should fetch herself a drink too. The brunette shrugged out of her coat and lays it in the backrest, she sits again and looks at Miranda who is still trying to figure out how to turn back the last sentence that came out of her mouth.

Icy blue eyes made a quick look to Andrea and the dragon lady trying to regain control of the situation was about to say something when the young woman just said "It's okay" trying to sound as reassuring as possible and also trying not to make Miranda feel more uncomfortable than she already looked. "I'm calling Roy so he can drive you home" the editor was holding her phone but Andy just put her hand over the device touching slightly Miranda's hand "I'll take the subway" the brunette smiled.

"You're not going to do such thing Andrea" Miranda asserted and when she does it the discussion is over. The brunette just sits there next to the fashion goddess and in a temporary loss of her sanity she says "I could help" _yes, that's like the most stupid thing you could say, good one! _Andrea thought just half second later she heard herself say that. Trying to hide the wish to bang her head in the nearest wall Andy realized that maybe she should have left when Miranda told her.

_ "Yes, ma'am…? _Roy answered Miranda's call, the editor registered what just Andy had said and turned her head to the brunette, she shut her phone and asked with a frosty tone "What did you just said?". The young woman let out a sigh and reply "I said, maybe I could help". The fashion queen with an annoyed tone ask "What are you talking about?" Andrea just wanted the floor to rip open and swallow her down.

"About that thing you said earlier" Andy could feel the sweat gathering in the palm of her hands, she was starting to wonder if this was a good idea in the first place. The young woman had two options: just leave right about this second to stop digging her own grave or she can continue and hope for the best, obviously she didn't have a plan.

Impatience was starting to appear in the editor's face and Andrea was still trying to get to the point without saying it, she knows Miranda hates that but the brunette didn't even know what to say to begin with, well maybe she does but ugh! why it was so damn hard!.

Miranda laughed at Andy's expense when she figure out what she was referring to "Don't be ridiculous Andrea" the fashion queen just shakes her head and straighten up her collar. "Why you always treat me like this? I'm offering my help you can at least be nice for once" the young woman sounded angry, Miranda was infuriating sometimes.

Looking at the brunette the silver haired woman raised her eyebrow trying to sound as sarcastically as she could "And how are you pretending to help me with that?" Andrea took her wrist, leaning she planted a kiss in the editor's lips, not even saying anything and not giving the fashion queen the opportunity to be the smart ass, Miranda tried to push back, she was surprised but something inside her didn't want to stop this even when all her better judgement was telling her that this was wrong, it was all wrong; her train of thought went out the window when Andy brought her warm hand to Miranda's cheek and deepened the kiss, her mouth parted, the dragon lady was still reluctant but Andy just said in a whisper "let go, Miranda".

With those words Miranda closed her eyes, her mouth began to move slowly trying to match the brunette's, she still isn't sure of what was going on but the sensation Andy was creating was too strong to resist. The silver haired beauty marveled at this moment unfolding before her, Andrea kissing her, feeling her breath, the slight brush of her nose against hers. A hand wandered around a small breast caressing lightly and the fashion goddess wail, Miranda just breaks the kiss and says in a low tone "Leave, please" she knows if this keeps happening maybe she will regret not stopping it and she also knows that nothing good can come out of this.

Taking in a shuddering breath, the editor stands up from the loveseat and Andy grabs Miranda's hand squeezing it softly, the young woman stands up too to look into the eyes of the silver haired beauty "I'm not trying to take advantage of anything" the young woman says while she rubs her thumb in the back of the dragon lady's hand. Miranda knows Andy won't do it but she still has doubts, not about the brunette but more about herself, the fashion queen knows that taking a leap of faith or hope sometimes gets you in a place where you will find yourself with shit piled up to the knees and that's a risk she won't take even though her whole life and career has been made upon calculation and taking risks.

Miranda was about to take a step to pick up the book from the table when she felt one of Andy's hands around her waist to pull her close to the brunette, the editor was taken aback and before she could protest her lips where silenced by a kiss from the young woman, the heat radiating from the brunette's mouth and body was so intense that the silver haired beauty thought she was going to get scorched, Andrea lean in fully almost covering Miranda from head to toe, the older woman still hesitated spoke in between this kiss that was taking her breath away and also her sanity "we're... we're gonna do..this?" the panting was intensifying and Miranda's heartbeat was starting to get faster and faster. 

"As you wish, Miranda" the brunette said while she cupped the editor's face in her hands.

~•~

Closing the door of one of the guest rooms in the townhouse Miranda and Andrea were losing each other clothes, the garments dropped to the floor piece by piece as they were approaching the bed. Their lips were locked in a bruising kiss when they lay down in the mattress, Andy travels her hand along the side of the editor's body from her shoulder to her hip and thigh commiting to memory the curves of the fashion goddess, the smooth skin of Miranda feels amazing, the young woman runs her hand again and this elicits a moan from the dragon lady's mouth. 

A slight trembling over takes the brunette's body as Miranda kiss her neck, her jaw and her collarbone, both women position themselves in the middle of the bed and the young woman rolls over the fashion queen to hover above her, they kiss again. The hands of the editor caresses Andy's back and she lets out a small whimper when the older woman digs her fingers in her ass, this makes Andy to bite softly at the editor's lower lip, a grin appears on the edges of Miranda's mouth.

"I need you inside" the barely audible voice of the fashion queen demands and the young woman complied, she takes one of her hands to the wet core of Miranda and she finds silver curls drenched, dipping her fingers to the soaked folds of the editor "gosh Miranda, is this for me?" Andy's fingers quickly moist with the fluids and she starts to spread them to begin a slow and rhythmic pace in Miranda's pussy.

Shutting her eyes and taking her head back Miranda licks her lips as two fingers enters her, Andrea kiss the editor's neck and starts to thrust inside "Oh, yes…" the older woman says nodding and pulling Andrea's head to kiss her, their mouths collied and Andy tries to sync the movement of her fingers with her mouth while she's both fuckin' and kissing Miranda. 

Mesmerised, Andy allowed herself to take everything in for a second, Miranda was about to explode as the thrusting of the brunette's fingers gain speed and were more rhythmic, the young woman brought her thumb into the mix on every third thrust, brushing Miranda's clit to bring her closer and closer to the edge. The dragon lady had her eyes closed tight, she was biting her bottom lip hard, Andrea saw this and said "Open your eyes Miranda, look at me" the young woman kept working her fingers restlessly "I want you to look at me when you come". Miranda, with great effort opened her eyes and set them in the brown chocolate ones of the brunette, their pupils were blown wide, Andy's eyes almost black and the editor's just with a bit of blue left.

The little sounds tumbling from the dragon lady's lips were nothing short of divine, a blush creeping up her cheeks and her ragged breath along with the bucking of her hips were telling Andrea that Miranda was about to get there, the brunette doubled the efforts and changing the angle of her hand to press down the fashion goddess's clit with each thrust now made Miranda hold on to dear life and claw Andy's back as her orgasm rammed her body and senses. "Shit...oh god!! fuck…." A loud growl and a series of non stop jerking made the editor twist in the bed as she was trying to ride the waves of the sensations she had longed for quite some time now.

Andrea withdrew her fingers carefully out of Miranda when she stop twitching and kissed the editor's bare sternum and then her temple, caressing the sides of Miranda's body the young woman helped her to come down from the heights of her ecstasy. The editor leans and place a kiss in Andy's head as she rests in her chest.

"Never thought somebody could make me feel like this…" the raspy voice of the fashion queen broke the silence. The brunette lift her head and looked at Miranda, she didn't say anything she just tender kisses the editor making sure that through this gesture Miranda feels that everything she's risking now it's worth it.

The dragon lady trace her fingers in Andy's hair and brings her closer, their mouths fit easily and the gentle movements of their kiss savoring every inch of their lips make groans and little noises to slip from their throats. The young woman cups one of Miranda's breasts and squeeze lightly, Andy traps a perked up nipple between her thumb and forefinger pinching softly, provoking a choked up yelp from the silver haired beauty. Rolling over the brunette Miranda entwined their fingers and press both hands in the mattress on the sides of Andy's head never breaking the kiss which grows heated with each passing second. "Miranda…" the name of the editor is spoken softly as the fashion goddess moves her mouth to capture the brunette's earlobe and then kiss her neck.

"You're so, so beautiful"

Continuing their lovemaking throughout the night Miranda and Andrea spend their time together forgetting about all the things that brought them to this point and just look forward to the things that are ahead. 

  
Miranda learns that sometimes you just have to let go.

  


The fuckin' end

  
  



End file.
